The properties of polylactide, such as the glass-transition temperature Tg, crystallinity, lipophilicity, and degradation time can be changed by modifying the stereochemistry of the polymer, the molecular weight, or by copolymerization with a suitable copolymer. Although polylactide can be modified for use in various applications, polylactide often forms solid aggregates that make it difficult to formulate bioactive agents with polylactide. Additionally, polylactide is not suitable for use as an injectable without formulating the polylactide as a nano- or microparticle, or without adding further excipients.
As such, a need exists for compositions that overcome the foregoing deficiencies in polymers commonly used in the art, including polylactide. These needs and other needs are satisfied by the present invention.